


Dean Winchester—Angel Nanny Extraordinaire

by Werewolfgirl44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Fix-It, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, More tags to be added, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfgirl44/pseuds/Werewolfgirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God send Dean five angels to take care of--Castiel, Anna, Samandriel (Alfie), Balthazar, and Gabriel. Because what could go wrong with a reformed demon blood junkie, an old grumpy hunter, the worn out righteous man, and heaven's five most difficult angels other than Lucifer himself? </p><p>What would have happened if God had answered Dean's prayer in 5x14 My Bloody Valentine? This is my version of events. complete AU after this episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester—Angel Nanny Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying out some ideas. Hope this fic is okay and that y'all like it. I don't own any recognizable characters, lines, scenes, or anything else. I am getting no money for this. I simply do it for the sheer enjoyment.   
> Kudos/comments=love people.

Dean POV

 

“Please…I can’t…I need some help. Please.” I wasn’t a prayer but I couldn’t take it anymore. After listening to Famine, seeing Sammy drinking the blood again, and watching Cas fall which caused him to be vulnerable to Famine’s effects.

 

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing Bobby’s salvage yard I was standing in a completely white room. There was a figure sitting in a gold throne like chair. He gestured for me to join him and pointed toward the chair opposite him. As I got closer the figure began to become more and more noticeable.

 

"Chuck!?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I took a seat

 

"I'm God, Dean. You prayed to me and I have decided to help you. I'm not Chuck so don’t be mad at him, this is nearly a visage if you were to see me how I truly am it would burn your eyes out and quite possibly kill you. I see your struggles; your pain. You think yourself not worthy because of your time in hell, but Dean would I have sent Castiel to save you if you were unworthy? Even after 40 years in hell your soul shone so brightly you lit up the darkness around you. You were a beacon of hope to every soul down there. _You_ Dean Winchester are my Chosen. I am going to send you four angels including Castiel and an archangel. With them you will be able to defeat Lucifer and while you take care of my rebellious son I will be cleaning up heaven." God said. 

 

"What do you mean I'm your 'chosen'? What Angels? What about Sammy?" I let all my questions run together. Hey this was God he could sort it out. 

 

"You, Dean will start to become an archangel in your own right. You will be just as powerful as Michael and be on his level of power in Heaven, Hell and Earth. I am going to send you Anna, whom you already know, and two of my other wayward children: Balthazar and Samandriel. Gabriel will be the archangel sent to you, but when you see him please do not think badly of him for the way he behaved during his time as the trickster. I will sort that out. He will be a loyal friend to you. As for Sam, Dean I will tell you he is a problem. However, I know you will place your brother above all so here are my conditions. I will cleanse his soul and purge him of the demon blood and his powers, his soul will have a spot in Heaven, and I will ward him against all harm from my children. In return he will not hurt or attempt to control any of my children that are sent to you, he will never try to use his powers again, he will not lie or do things behind your back and above all he will never ever drink from a demon again. If he breaks any of these rules he will be punished for a time. However, if he ever drinks from a demon again he **_will_** feel the full force of my wrath and not even you will be able to save him. Know that I am giving Sam the chance for redemption that he so badly wanted, do not let him waste it." God said and I could feel the power in his words. 

 

"Thank you for Sam. I’ll make sure he stays in the clear if I have to lock him up myself. About me being an archangel, well I don't know how I feel about that, but if it will save Sammy and stop Lucifer I'll do it. I'll give the angels a chance and I'll reserve my judgement of Gabriel and give him a second chance. I just have one question? How am I supposed to take care of five angels? I don't have any money, I only own my baby, and somehow I doubt I'll be able to hustle enough pool to take care of 5 angels especially with Gabriel's sweet tooth." I asked. I knew that being able to save Sam and stop Lucifer was worth whatever price I would have to pay. If that meant becoming an archangel and being able to stay with Cas forever well all the more reason it was a good idea. 

 

"When Gabriel arrives he will have a credit card for you. It has an unlimited amount on it. So buy anything else you need for hunting and for the angels. He will also have the address to a bunker in Kansas that belonged to your Grandfather. It was a part of a secret society known as the Men of Letters. There are complete libraries with books on lore and there are multiple bedrooms. So there is room for as many people as you want to take. It is also heavily warded so you don’t have to worry about anything getting in or finding you. Not even the other angels will be able to sense your location whenever you are inside the bunker." God said. 

 

"Well thanks for that. Once I have all the angels here I’ll round them and Sam up and we’ll head to the bunker. I have another question. What about Cas? He told me he was falling. What happens when he falls completely? And what about what Famine said? I didn't feel the effects of him on my soul. So based on that I'd assume it means I don't have a pure soul anymore if I even have one. Why would you want someone as damaged as me to take care of your angels? I'm mean hell I started the apocalypse." I just couldn’t see why I would be ‘chosen’ for anything much less chosen by God himself.

 

“Do not worry about Castiel. He will be reinstated to full seraph powers, he will never become mortal. Famine only said what he did because he only saw what I wanted him to see. You have my mark upon your soul Dean—and you do have a soul—it is because of this mark that you do not fall prey to the horsemen. Your soul may be a little battered and it might have a few rough spots, but even with those it is still the brightest soul to have ever existed. Your soul could rival the brightness of Lucifer’s grace before his fall. He was called the Morningstar for a reason. You are worthy, Dean Winchester. Never forget that. I am about to leave now. When you open your eyes you will be back at Bobby’s. all you need to do to save Sam it walk inside and place your left hand over his heart and your right hand over his mouth and my gift to him will be bestowed upon him. When you have finished with Sam go to Castiel and place your left hand over his heart and your right hand between his shoulder blades and he too shall be restored to full power. I will give you an hour to complete these task and explain it to Sam and Castiel before I send the others. Take good care of my children Dean, and take good care of yourself. Until next time.” As soon as God finished speaking he vanished and I was once again in the salvage yard.


End file.
